The Protector
by Tukang Kebonnya Veranda
Summary: Seorang gadis menjadi saksi sebuah pembunuhan. Ternyata itu bukanlah pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukan. Kini ia menjadi buruan sang psycopath. Dengan bantuan seorang polisi muda akankah ia berhasil lolos ? A JKT48 Fanfiction. Devi Kinal Putri, Jessica Veranda, OC. Review please...
1. Chapter 1

_New Story dari saya. Semoga menghibur, maaf kalau masih abal. Namanya juga belajar. Enjoy. :D /_

 **The Protector**

 **PART 1.**

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berdiri di tepi jalan di depan sebuah toko buku. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tetesan air hujan pun langsung menghujam tangannya yang mulus. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit gadis itu menunggu hujan mereda, namun yang ada volume air malah semakin bertambah. Ia melirik arloji yang tersemat di tangan kirinya lalu menatap gusar.

"astaga ! aku bisa telat kalau begini !" rutuknya.

Gadis bernama Kinal itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerjang derasnya hujan. Janji yang telah ia buat dengan seseorang yang amat penting di rumah sepertinya telah memudarkan logikanya akan sakit yang mungkin saja ia derita beberapa waktu kemudian. Kinal menutupi kepalanya dengan tasnya namun tentu saja sama sekali tak memberikan pengaruh berarti. Beberapa menit berlari ia sampai di sebuah gang sempit, tempat yang biasa ia lewati sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Gang gelap itu sepi sehingga guyuran air yang jatuh terdengar makin keras mengiringi perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Kinal memperlambat langkahnya, samar-samar ia seperti melihat seseorang di depan. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan jaket bertudung berwarna hitam. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh pada lelaki itu, namun Kinal membelalakkan matanya ketika di sebelah lelaki itu terlihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya dimana tertancap sebuah belati besar. Pria tadi menggenggamkan tangannya pada gagang pisau itu lalu menariknya dengan kasar hingga darah pada tubuh itu menghambur. Terdengar suara tawa dari lelaki tadi di tengah suara hujan. Kinal yang tak tahan melihat kejadian di depan matanya merasakan perutnya bergejolak mual. Kinal pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan berusaha menahan isi perutnya supaya tak keluar dulu. Kinal mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat sampai tak menyadari tong sampah di belakangnya, alhasil Kinal pun menabrak tong sampah itu dan menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. Si lelaki pembunuh tadi terkejut, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang ternyata memergoki aksi biadabnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu pun segera menuju ke arah Kinal.

"tunggu sebentar mbak, saya bisa jelaskan." Ujarnya dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Kinal yang menyadari nyawanya terancam pun segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Namun, pria tadi tak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari mengejar Kinal.

Jalanan sudah mulai sepi karena hari semakin larut dan hujan tak henti-hentinya turun. Kinal yang tengah berlari ketakutan pun semakin kalut, yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya bagaimana caranya menghindar dari pembunuh itu. Sementara si pembunuh pun masih mengejarnya di belakang. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengejar Kinal dengan gairah membunuh yang luar biasa. Belati yang darahnya sudah menghilang terbasuh air hujan itu masih terhunus di tangannya. Lelaki itu melihat Kinal yang berbelok di sebuah persimpangan jalan, begitu sampai di tempat itu lelaki itu menuju arah di mana ia tadi melihat Kinal berbelok. Namun, ia tak melihat keberadaan Kinal padahal ternyata itu adalah belokan yang mengarah ke sebuah gang buntu. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar dan berkeliling selama beberapa saat tetapi tak ia temukan keberadaan gadis yang sudah ia tetapkan sebagai target buruannya itu.

"argh !" lelaki itu menggeram kesal. Karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Kinal ia akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Kinal akhirnya menhela napas lega setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Aroma tidak sedap di sekitarnya pun tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kinal pun segera melompat keluar dari bak sampah yang ia pakai untuk sembunyi tadi.

"huek. !" Kinal akhirnya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga, Kinal menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding yang basah. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hujan masih terus mengguyur hebat tanpa memedulikan seorang gadis yang baru saja mengalami malam yang berat ini.

Sinar mentari mulai merasuk melalui celah jendela kamar seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi terbalik dan mulut menganga di tempat tidurnya. Cahaya yang mengenai wajahnya membuatnya terbangun dan langsung mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa sepat karena tidurnya yang larut tadi malam. Kinal melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 dan sontak membuatnya melompat dari tempat tidur.

"udah jam segini ! duh, mama kok gak bangunin Kinal sih !" rutuk Kinal sembari menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian dengan kecepatan mandi yang tidak biasa Kinal telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju seragamnya, menyambar tasnya-yang semalam untung saja sudah ia bereskan buku-bukunya- dan keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di luar Kinal mendapati mamanya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"mama kok bangunin aku sih, kesiangan, kan !?"

Mama menoleh dengan tampang _innocent-nya_ "mama udah bangunin kamu, Nal. Tapi kamu nya cuman ngomong gak jelas terus tidur lagi." Kata mama. Kinal hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Setelah berhasil menerobos gerbang yang hampir di tutup dengan susah payah akhirnya Kinal sampai di kelasnya. Ia langsung meletakkan tasnya dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya yang terletak di deret kedua barisan paling kiri kelas. Di sana sudah ada sahabatnya, seorang gadis berwajah kalem yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang ia baca setelah menyadari Kinal datang.

"selamat datang, Kinal." Sapa nya riang. Kinal hanya menggumam sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"kamu kenapa, Nal ? sakit ?"

"aku gak papa, Ve." Jawab Kinal dengan suara parau.

"semalem kamu pulangnya jam berapa sih ? aku nungguin kamu lama banget jadi aku pulang aja deh. Udah malem soalnya." Ucap Ve. Kinal seakan mendapat serangan jantung saat itu juga. Ia baru saja ingat kalau semalam dirinya baru saja melihat sesuatu yang amat mengerikan. Matanya yang semula mengantuk kini menjadi terbelalak lebar.

"Nal, Kinal !"

"ah-eh, iya kenapa ?" Kinal mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ve.

"kamu kenapa ?"

"ehm... enggak kok. Hehe." Elak Kinal diiringi tawa hambarnya. Ve mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kinal. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Di sebuah gang sempit di pinggiran kota. Puluhan mobil patroli polisi nampak berbaris di sepanjang jalan. Garis polisi di pasang mengelilingi tempat kejadian di mana terdapat sesosok mayat pria berusia sekitar dua puluhan tahun dengan luka menganga di dadanya. Beberapa petugas terlihat mengelilingi mayat itu.

"diperkirakan korban di bunuh tadi malam." Ucap seorang petugas polisi.

Seorang petugas lain yang terlihat masih muda berkulit putih dengan rambut disisir ke belakang yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam berjongkok di sebelah mayat itu.

"apa ada petunjuk mengenai si pembunuh ?" tanyanya.

"kemungkinan besar pelakunya sama dengan pelaku pembunuhan-pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, pak. Karena korban sama-sama ditusuk dengan benda tajam di bagian dada." Polisi muda itu mengangguk paham.

"Hamzah, bagaimana ?" Seorang polisi berusia sekitar tiga puluhan ke atas datang. Polisi muda tadi langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya.

"pelakunya di perkirakan adalah orang yang sama yang melakukan pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, pak." Jawab Hamzah.

"kalau begitu kamu selidiki terus kasus ini. Saya percayakan sama kamu."

"siap, pak !"

Kinal baru saja turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya di depan sebuah kantor polisi. Ia berdiri selama beberapa menit di depan kantor polisi itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk. Kinal menghembuskan napas lalu berjalan memasuki kantor polisi tersebut. Begitu sampai di dalam Kinal mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu meja di mana terdapat seorang polisi berkumis tebal yang terlihat sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"selamat siang, pak." Kata Kinal sembari duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

"iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"ehm... begini pak, saya mau melaporkan tentang pembunuhan yang saya lihat semalam." Ujar Kinal. Polisi itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung meyalakan komputer di depannya dan memasang perhatian penuh pada Kinal.

"oke. Nama anda siapa ?" tanya polisi itu.

"nama saya Kinal, pak." Polisi itu langsung mengetikkan nama Kinal di komputernya.

"alamat ?"

"jalan. Sudirman no.48."

"sekarang silahkan anda jelaskan apa yang anda lihat semalam."

Kinal pun menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia lihat semalam. Ia menjelaskan sambil sesekali mengingat-ingat tentang ciri-ciri dan suara dari si pembunuh yang sempat ia dengar. Polisi itu mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi yang di berikan Kinal kemudian Kinal pun pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi itu hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelum itu ia berniat pergi ke toko buku langganannya dahulu. Mencari buku yang mungkin bisa mengalihkannya dari masalah yang ia hadapi sejenak. Toko buku itu terletak tak begitu jauh dari kantor polisi yang baru saja di datanginya, jadi Kinal pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Namun, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya dari kejauhan sejak keluar dari kantor polisi tadi. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

' _ketemu kamu.'_

 _BERSAMBUNG..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Protector**

 **PART 2.**

Seorang polisi muda berpangkat 'iptu' mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja kerjanya. Polisi itu melepas jaket kulit hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai lalu meletakkannya di sandaran kursinya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil memijit keningnya selama beberapa saat, kasus yang ia tangani selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini benar-benar membuatnya letih. Di tambah sampai sekarang belum juga di temukan bukti yang menjadi titik terang terungkapnya kasus pembunuhan itu. Ketika ia membuka mata ia menyadari sebuah map berwarna hijau gelap yang telah terdapat di mejanya di antara tumpukan file lain. Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya keheranan, ia mengambil map itu lalu membukanya. Di sana tertulis tentang seorang saksi yang menurut keterangan telah melihat kejadian pembunuhan di gang semalam. Merasa mendapat sebuah titik terang polisi muda itu tanpa sengaja melengkungkan senyum, ia bangkit dan meraih jaketnya kembali lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor sembari membawa map tadi.

Di tengah jalan seorang polisi berkumis tebal berpapasan dengannya.

"Hamzah, apa kamu sudah memeriksa file yang saya letakkan di meja kamu ?" tanya polisi berkumis tebal itu.

"oh, sudah pak." Hamzah menunjukkan map di tangannya. "ini."

"Baguslah." Polisi itu mengangguk. "sekarang kamu mau kemana ?"

"em, saya mau langsung menemui saksi ini."

"kamu semangat sekali, apa kamu tidak mau istirahat dulu ?"

"tidak ada waktu pak. Mungkin pembunuh itu akan beraksi kembali kalau kita tidak bertindak cepat."

Polisi itu tersenyum. "iya juga. Semoga berhasil, ya."

"terima kasih, pak."

Hamzah pun segera menuju motornya yang terparkir, menyalakannya kemudian memacunya membelah jalan raya.

Kinal baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Suasana terlihat sepi, lampu-lampu pun belum dinyalakan sehingga ruangan menjadi remang. Hanya sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam yang merasuk lewat celah ventilasi menerangi rumahnya. Kinal mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Di sana ternyata sudah ada pesan dari mamanya.

" _Nal, mama sama papa ada urusan penting di luar, kyanya pulangnya agak malem jadi kamu jaga rumah ya. Kalo takut sendirian minta aja Ve datang ke rumah buat nemenin kamu."_

"haah.." Kinal menghela napas, ia lempar ponselnya sembarang di atas sofa lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

'KRRIING. !'

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Kinal segera berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu mengangkatnya.

"halo,"

"..."

Kinal mengerung. Tak ada jawaban. Kinal pun mengira itu hanya salah sambung dan langsung mematikannya kembali.

'KRIING. !'

Telepon berbunyi lagi, Kinal yang baru saja akan duduk pun terpaksa kembali ke tempat telepon itu.

"halo,"

"..."

Namun kembali tak terdengar jawaban.

"siapa sih !" rutuk Kinal sambil menghempaskan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya.

'KRIING. !'

Untuk ketiga kalinya telepon kembali berbunyi. Kinal bersumpah jika tak ada jawaban lagi ia tak akan sudi mengangkat telepon untuk keempat kalinya.

"halo, ini siapa. Tolong kalo gak penting gak usah telepon-telepon !"

" _ini saya mbak,"_ kali ini rupanya ada balasan dari si penelepon. Suaranya terdengar tak begitu asing di telinga Kinal.

"siapa ya ?" tanya Kinal.

" _ini saya, kita pernah ketemu malam itu."_

Kinal mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan si penelepon yang terdengar seperti suara seorang pemuda itu.

"maksud kamu apa, ya ? malam... kapan ?"

" _malam itu hujan, mbak melihat saya di gang, setelah saya baru saja membunuh seseorang."_ Ucapan terakhir orang itu benar-benar membuat Kinal tertegun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang, Kinal menjatuhkan gagang telepon di tangannya. Ketakutan langsung menyelimutinya. Sekarang pembunuh itu sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan ikut menjadi korban, pikirnya.

'TOK, TOK, TOK'

Kinal menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dimana suara ketukan terdengar. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan ke arah dimana stick golf ayahnya tersimpan lalu mengambil salah satunya. Kinal kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, perlahan ia pegang handle pintu itu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya bersiap mengayunkan stick golf ke arah seseorang yang ia sangka sebagai si pembunuh yang baru saja menerornya. Pintu terbuka perlahan, ketika sebagian pintu telah terbuka langsung saja Kinal ayunkan stick golf itu sekuat tenaga.

'BUK !'

"arggh !" terdengar pekikan seorang laki-laki. Namun Kinal tak mempedulikannya, ia terus saja mengayunkan stick golf di tangannya berulang-ulang.

"hey, hey, hey ! stop !" Kinal masih saja memukulkan stick golf itu sampai seseorang yang dipukulnya menangkap stick golf Kinal dengan kedua tangannya.

"tenang dulu. Saya bukan orang jahat." Kata orang itu.

"aku gak percaya, dasar psikopat !" Kinal meronta berusaha melepaskan stick golf dari cengkraman orang itu.

"saya ini polisi !" lelaki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan tanda pengenal kepolisiannya. Kinal berhenti dan melihat tanda pengenal itu.

"a-apa ini asli ?"

"asli lah !"

"k-kalo gitu, maaf deh pak. Soalnya aku baru aja dapet teror lewat telepon. Jadi..."

Polisi muda itu meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

"jadi gitu ? pantesan." Polisi itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar lingkungan rumah Kinal selama beberapa saat, lalu beralih pada Kinal lagi. "sekarang kamu tenang aja. Saya akan jagain kamu." Ucap polisi itu sembari tersenyum.

"Nama ku Hamzah." Polisi muda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kinal pun membalas.

"Kinal."

Keheningan terjadi setelah kedua tangan mereka terlepas. Sampai akhirnya Kinal memutuskan mempersilahkan polisi bernama Hamzah itu masuk.

"ehm.., silahkan masuk."

"oh iya, makasih."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah. Beberapa meter dari rumah Kinal seseorang terlihat sedang mengamati dari balik semak-semak. Kedua matanya yang tajam tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah rumah itu sedari tadi.

Ia mendengus kesal. "polisi itu lagi."

Kinal menyalakan lampu di rumahnya karena hari yang mulai gelap. Hamzah mengitarkan pandangannya di dalam rumah Kinal, dan sepertinya pukulan Kinal yang tadi masih terasa.

"maaf ya, tadi aku ngira kamu orang jahat itu jadi aku pukul deh." Kata Kinal sembari meletakkan stick golf ayahnya di tempat semula. "eh, aku gak papa kan gak manggil "pak" kamu kan masih muda."

Hamzah tersenyum, "gak papa, kok. Lagian juga gak begitu sakit."

" _rasanya tulangku ada yang remuk tadi."_ Kata Hamzah dalam hati.

"bagus, deh." Kinal tersenyum. "eh, iya. silahkan duduk."

"iya, makasih." Hamzah duduk di sofa berwarna coklat di ruang tamu Kinal.

"mau minum apa ?"

"terserah."

"oke, tunggu bentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian Kinal datang dengan dua gelas berisi jus di tangannya. Kinal meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan Hamzah dan satunya ia minum sendiri.

"bisa aku tanya sekarang ?" ucap Hamzah setelah meminum jus-nya.

"silahkan."

"apa kamu benar melihat dengan jelas pembunuhan di gang kemarin malam ?"

"iya. Aku lihat dengan jelas ciri-ciri orang itu, terus aku juga ingat suaranya karena tadi dia nelepon aku, mungkin maksudnya neror. Tapi aku gak bisa lihat wajahnya karena waktu itu gelap." Jelas Kinal. Hamzah mengangguk.

"gimana ciri-cirinya ?" Hamzah mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ dan ballpoint dari sakunya.

"dia laki-laki, waktu itu pake kaos warna merah, jaket abu-abu terus celana jeans, iya itu. Tingginya sekitar dua meter kurang lah." ungkap Kinal sembari mengingat-ingat. Hamzah segera mencatat keterangan Kinal dalam _note-_ nya.

"kamu bilang penjahat itu tadi neror kamu di telepon."

"iya."

"berarti sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa kamu. Dan..." Hamzah menengok ke arah pintu. "mungkin dia mengawasi kamu."

"hah ? terus gimana ?" ucap Kinal cemas. Hamzah menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kinal, menatapnya serius.

"kamu tenang aja. Aku akan jagain kamu." Entah bagaimana, ucapan Hamzah membuat perasaan Kinal menjadi tenang. Ia merasa terlindungi dengan adanya polisi muda itu. Mungkin dialah pelindung yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menjaganya setelah tak sengaja melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Memang tidak mungkin Kinal bisa bertahan tanpa adanya seseorang yang menjaganya, karena seorang psikopat gila sedang mengincar nyawanya setiap saat.

Pukul 06.31 Kinal telah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan segala perlengkapannya. Kinal keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda yang biasa ia pakai ke sekolah. Namun, ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi tempat sepedanya tersimpan tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson dari luar.

'tin, tin.'

Kinal otomatis menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia melihat, di luar pagar rumahnya yang sudah terbuka Hamzah tengah menyandarkan diri di jok motor bebeknya sembari tersenyum.

"aku anterin, biar aman !." Ucapnya lantang. Kinal tersenyum.

"gak usah. Gak papa kok. Lagian ini kan masih pagi."

" _orang itu_ gak peduli waktu, begitu ada kesempatan _dia_ pasti akan mengambilnya." Kata Hamzah dengan intonasi serius. Kinal bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, dia paham betul jika _orang itu_ yang di maksud Hamzah adalah psikopat gila itu.

"ya udah deh." Kinal pun berjalan cepat ke arah Hamzah. Ia akhirnya membiarkan polisi itu mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai, Kinal turun dari jok motor Hamzah.

"makasih ya. Jadi gak enak ngrepotin." Ucap Kinal.

"gak papa. Ini udah tugasku memastikan kamu aman. Oh ya, nanti aku jemput lagi. Jangan pulang dulu." Kata Hamzah sembari memutar balik motornya dan berlalu pergi sebelum Kinal sempat menjawabnya.

Kinal yang masih diam di tempatnya memandangi Hamzah yang terlihat mulai menjauh lalu menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Ia tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, Ve sudah duduk manis di kursinya menanti Kinal. Melihat Kinal yang berjalan mendekat, Ve tersenyum.

"selamat pagi, Kinal." Sapa Ve seperti biasanya.

"pagi Ve." Balas Kinal sembari duduk di kursinya.

"kamu udah sembuh pusingnya ?"

"udah sayang... perhatian banget sih, jadi gemes !" kata Kinal sambil meremas kedua pipi Ve yang _chubby_ itu. Lalu bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kedua sahabat ini pun menghentikan candaan mereka ketika guru pengajar masuk beberapa menit kemudian.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, Kinal dan Ve duduk di bangku di luar gerbang sekolah mereka menunggu jemputan masing-masing.

"kamu mau pulang sama aku aja, Nal ?" tawar Ve sambil menjilat es krim yang baru dibelinya.

Kinal tersenyum penuh arti. "gak usah."

Melihat senyum Kinal, Ve merasa heran. "kenapa sih ?"

"gak kok. Hehehe..."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah sepeda motor berwarna biru-hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Sang pengendara membuka helm-nya.

"udah lama ya ?"

"belum kok. Kita baru keluar." Kinal berdiri. "duluan ya, Ve."

Ve yang masih duduk tertegun menatap Kinal yang kini sudah duduk di jok motor Hamzah. Es krim di tangannya mulai meleleh. Hamzah kemudian memacu motornya, membawa Kinal menjauh dari posisi Ve.

"s-siapa ya ?"

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang temaram, hanya sinar dari sebuah lampu meja yang redup yang menyinari pandangan seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuh mengasah sebuah belati besar.

'sriing.'

Suara gesekan bilah pisau itu dengan gerinda seakan menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya saat ini. Bilah pisau yang terlihat sangat terawat itu mengkilap di kenai sinar dari lampu meja, menandakan tajamnya pisau tersebut. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang berkumis tipis itu menyeringai memandangi bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di pisau itu.

"besok, semuanya akan berakhir. Tunggu aku..."

'dep !' pemuda itu menancapkan pisaunya di atas sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"Kinal." Sambungnya.

 _BERSAMBUNG..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Protector**

 **PART 3.**

Rasanya baru sekitar empat puluh delapan jam lalu Kinal bertemu dengan Hamzah, sosok polisi muda yang menjadi pelindungnya saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa ia sudah merasa nyaman dengannya. Seperti lilin di dalam kegelapan, Hamzah memberikan harapan pada Kinal untuk tetap bertahan di dalam teror seorang pembunuh. Ia membuatnya yakin, bahwa selalu ada dirinya yang akan memastikannya aman dan terlindungi setiap saat. Di dalam kamarnya Kinal duduk di tepi ranjang menatap bulan dari jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia berpikir, hari-harinya akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat mengerikan sekaligus membahagiakan, ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Hamzah terlintas begitu saja.

"ah ! ya ampun..." Kinal mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian ia melompat ke tengah ranjangnya, lalu memeluk gulingnya erat masih dengan senyum dan wajah yang sumringah.

Hamzah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mungil miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk memangku kepalanya. Di dalam kamar kost yang sederhana inilah seorang Hamzah tinggal. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih sedikit, Hamzah melirik jam dindingnya. Baru selarut inilah Hamzah dapat beristirahat seharian ini. Sepintas, terlintas saat dimana sebuah tongkat golf pernah melayang ke punggungnya. Setelah empat puluh delapan jam bekasnya masih tersisa.

"sekarang dia lagi ngapain, ya ?" tanya Hamzah pada dirinya sendiri.

Semenit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, nada panggilan masuk. Hamzah meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja tepat di samping kepalanya. Di layarnya terdapat nomor panggilan tak dikenal, Hamzah mengerutkan keningnya heran. Namun, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"halo, selamat malam."

" _selamat malam, pak polisi."_ Jawab si penelepon.

"iya. Malam, ini siapa ?"

" _sepertinya anda sangat lelah malam ini. Maaf mengganggu."_

Hamzah mengerung. "siapa ini ? Ada kepentingan apa ?"

" _saya adalah orang yang selama ini anda cari-cari. Dan... ah, sepertinya saya tidak perlu menyebutkan nama."_

Mendengar ucapan orang di seberang telepon tersebut Hamzah tersentak. "kamu... pembunuh itu !?"

" _ya. Dan saya punya informasi untuk anda, pak polisi."_ Ucapnya serius. Hamzah hanya terdiam, ia menunggu si pembunuh itu meneruskan kata-katanya.

" _besok, saya akan melakukan pembunuhan lagi."_

Hamzah membelalakkan matanya.

" _saya akan memberikan petunjuk siapa korban saya dan kapan saya akan menghabisinya. Jika anda, pak polisi, bisa memecahkan teka-teki saya dan menghentikan saya tepat waktu..."_ ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

" _...mungkin anda bisa menangkap saya."_ Sambungnya.

"heh ! jangan main-main kamu !" bentak Hamzah.

" _whoa, whoa... bukannya ini adalah peluang bagus buat anda pak polisi ? biasanya saya akan langsung membunuh tanpa peringatan apapun. Dan seperti biasa juga, anda semua tidak bisa menemukan saya. Hahaha..."_ ujar si pembunuh dakhiri tawa yang mengesalkan.

"sialan ! kamu pikir nyawa manusia itu Cuma mainan, hah !"

Hamzah masih berusaha menahan kesabarannya sampai tahap akhir. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perkataan si pembunuh itu memang benar, ia memang tak pernah berhasil menemukan pembunuh itu. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain menunggu pembunuh itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mungkin ini akan memberikannya peluang, pikirnya.

" _entahlah, yang pasti ini sangat menyenangkan. Jadi bagaimana, kita mulai petunjuk pertama."_

Hamzah hanya terdiam cemas menunggu si pembunuh meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya kini mempersiapkan note-nya.

" _baik pak polisi, seseorang yang akan saya bunuh adalah ia yang muncul di antara hidup dan mati. Dan, ia telah memakai jalan lain ketika jalannya mungkin tertutup. Bagaimana ? terlalu sulitkah ?"_ ujar si pembunuh. Hamzah tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam setelah mencatatnya di note.

" _anda tidak menjawab, baiklah petunjuk berikutnya. Dia tinggal di antara bunga kamboja. Itu saja."_

"apa tidak ada petunjuk lain ?" tanya Hamzah cepat.

" _haha. Pak polisi sepertinya dari nada bicara anda, anda merasa kebingungan ya ? tidak pak polisi. Itu saja, selamat berpikir."_

'tut...tut...tut...'

Sambungan telepon pun diputus begitu saja. Hamzah masih terdiam, menatap lembaran note-nya yang tertulis petunjuk-petunjuk buntu yang di berikan si pembunuh.

"dasar pembunuh sialan !" geram Hamzah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit, bel telah berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu. Kinal yang sudah menanti Hamzah di bangku di dekat gerbang sekolahnya mulai merasa gusar. Hamzah belum datang juga. Tak lama kemudian sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depannya. Namun, bukan Hamzah. Si pengemudi membuka helm-nya, seorang lelaki muda berkulit sawo matang dan berkumis tipis tersenyum melihat Kinal.

"selamat siang, kamu yang namanya Kinal, ya ?" tanya lelaki itu ramah dengan suara yang agak serak.

"i-iya, kamu siapa ?"

"oh, saya temannya Hamzah. Nama saya Heri. Dia lagi ada urusan penting, dan katanya saya suruh jemput kamu." Jelas lelaki bernama Heri itu. Kinal yang mendengar nama Hamzah tak memasang kecurigaan sedikit pun.

"ini.." Heri memberikan sebuah helm lainnya untuk Kinal. Kinal menerima helm tersebut lalu naik ke jok belakang motor bebeknya. Semenit kemudian, sepeda motor itu telah melaju di tengah jalan raya.

Jalan yang di penuhi pepohonan dan sedikit sepi itu dilalui Kinal. Ia mulai merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan ini, ini jelas bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"pak, anda polisi juga kan ?" tanya Kinal memastikan.

"hm ? emm... begitulah." Jawab pria bernama Heri itu ambigu.

Kinal mengerutkan keningnya. "k-kita mau kemana, pak ? ini sepertinya bukan jalan ke rumah saya."

"kita mampir dulu." Ucap Heri dengan nada tajam. Kinal pun memilih diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Heri menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah rumah yang berdiri sedikit berjauhan dari rumah-rumah lain di sekitar lingkungan itu.

"kita sudah sampai." Ucap Heri. Kinal pun turun, lalu mengamati rumah sederhana berwarna putih itu.

"i-ini rumah siapa ?" tanya Kinal.

"rumah saya."

Kinal bergidik ngeri. Pria itu, Heri, nada suaranya berubah. Kinal mengenali suara itu. Itu suara si pembunuh waktu itu. Yah, Kinal tak pernah bisa lupa. Perlahan, Kinal menoleh ke arah Heri. Setelah mereka berhadapan kembali, Kinal langsung melihat sebuah seringai mengerikan. Heri yang sudah membuka helm kini menyeringai ke arahnya. Seakan terpaku ke Bumi, Kinal tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya walau ia ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Kinal, selamat datang."

'DUAK !'

Dengan sekali pukulan yang lumayan keras di tengkuknya Heri membuat Kinal tak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung membawa tubuh Kinal memasuki rumahnya. Keadaan yang sepi ini membuatnya lebih leluasa.

"Hamzah, ini. Ini data yang kamu minta." Ucap seorang polisi berpakaian preman sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang terbendel menjadi satu dengan penjepit. Hamzah menerima kertas itu dengan gusar, lalu mengamatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hamzah mengalihkan pandangannya pada polisi tadi.

"Dana, kamu ikut saya." Kata Hamzah.

"kemana ?"

"kita harus menghentikan pembunuh itu."

Hamzah langsung bergegas pergi diikuti seorang polisi bernama Dana tadi. Tak lupa, ia membawa note-nya dan kertas yang baru saja ia terima.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Hamzah menghentikan sepeda motornya di pinggir jalan. Ia ambil kertas tadi dan note-nya. Lalu mengamati petunjuk yang di berikan si pembunuh semalam. Hamzah yang merasa harus bertindak cepat tak memikirkan hal lain selain pemecahan petunjuk-petunjuk itu yang ia kira bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan si pembunuh. Bahkan, ia melupakan Kinal.

"dia tinggal di antara bunga kamboja." Gumam Hamzah ketika membaca tulisan di note-nya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah papan nama jalan tidak jauh dari situ yang bertuliskan ' .'

"apa kamu yakin Dan, kalau teka-teki yang ini maksudnya targetnya adalah orang yang tinggal di jalan kamboja. ?" tanya Hamzah memastikan. Dana mengangguk yakin menaggapi rekannya itu.

"iya. masa begini aja kamu gak ngerti, sih ?" kata Dana.

"lalu, yang ini gimana ?" Hamzah menunjuk tulisan lain dalam note-nya. Dana menatap tulisan itu dengan seksama, sekilas dahinya berkerut, tanda ia tengah berpikir.

"coba lihat nama-nama warga yang tinggal di jalan ini." kata Dana. Hamzah memberikan kertas berbendel tadi. Dana menatap kertas di tangannya yang berisi nama-nama orang-orang yang tinggal di jalan ini yang tadi ia cari datanya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hamzah menunggu Dana. Hingga akhirnya Dana pun selesai.

"oke. Kita ke rumah nomer 18 ini." ucap Dana memberi arahan.

"ada apa di sana ?"

"udahlah. Cepet."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Hamzah segera memacu sepeda motornya menyusuri jalan Kamboja itu mencari rumah nomer 18.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, rambutnya yang tak terlalu panjang terurai ke depan menghalangi cahaya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk coba ia tegakkan, namun terjatuh kembali. Tengkuknya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

"ah.." Kinal reflek mendesah karena rasa sakit di tengkuknya itu. Tersadar, Kinal menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah terlilit tali tambang. Kemudian, pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Kinal masih belum melihat siapa itu, tapi ia sudah tahu.

"kamu sudah sadar, kan ?" Heri berjalan mengitari Kinal beberapa kali. Sedangkan Kinal sendiri masih terdiam menunduk. Heri memegang dagu Kinal lalu menegakkan kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuat Kinal meringis menahan sakit. Heri yang sudah melihat wajah Kinal yang kesakitan mengamat-amatinya selama beberapa saat.

"kamu cantik juga, ya." Kata Heri.

"..mau apa k-kamu ?" tanya Kinal. Heri melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Kinal.

"bukan apa-apa, aku Cuma mau..." Heri mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kinal. "...kamu."

"dasar gila !" kata Kinal dengan suara lemah.

"kamu pasti bingung kemana perginya polisi itu." Heri berjalan di belakang Kinal, ia tak tahu apa yang di kerjakan orang itu.

"dia sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pengalih perhatian buatanku, huh, dasar polisi bodoh." Cibirnya.

"kenapa kamu bunuh orang-orang itu ?" tanya Kinal.

"gak ada alasan khusus. Entah kenapa, aku suka aja." Jawab Heri. Kinal mendengar langkah kaki Heri yang mendekat ke arahnya, begitu tiba di hadapannya Kinal terbelalak melihat sebuah celurit bernoda darah kering yang di genggam Heri.

"kita akan bermain-main sedikit." Heri menyeringai.

"eh, sebentar, Zah." Sergah Dana sambil menepuk bahu Hamzah yang tengah mengemudikan motornya menyusuri jalan. Hamzah pun segera menepikan motornya.

"apa sih !?"

"apa kamu gak ngerasa aneh ? sebentar.." Dana mengambil kertas berbendel itu lalu menunjukkannya. "..ini rumah nomer 18 itu. Di situ ada nama _'Beby Chaesara.'_ " Kata Dana. Hamzah hanya mengerut heran karena ia tidak mengerti.

"terus maksud kamu apa ?"

Dana mendecak. "ck, dasar. Di petunjuk itu kan tertulis _'dia yang muncul di antara hidup dan mati. Dan telah memakai jalan lain ketika jalannya tertutup'_ ya kan ?" Hamzah mengangguk.

"udah jelas kan ? yang muncul antara hidup dan mati itu bayi atau.." Dana menunjuk sebuah nama. "..Beby ini." sambung Dana.

Hamzah melebarkan matanya. "lalu _'Chaesara'_ ini..."

"ya."

"kamu memang ahli soal yang seperti ini." kata Hamzah kagum.

"bukan itu intinya...!"

"terus apa ?"

"teka-teki ini terlalu mudah sejak awal. Harusnya kalau pembunuh itu mau menunjukkan hal sepenting ini dia akan memakai teka-teki yang lebih sulit lagi." Jelas Dana.

"jadi..."

"ini pasti Cuma pengalihan. Apa kamu tahu kemungkinan siapa sasarannya sebenarnya ?" tanya Dana. Hamzah kembali melebarkan matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kinal."

"apa ?"

"kita harus cepat !" seru Hamzah panik. Ia dengan cepat memutar sepeda motornya lalu segera memacunya berbalik arah. Sesuatu yang sangat penting telah di lupakannya. Jebakan yang di buat pembunuh sialan itu nampaknya berhasil mengecohnya hingga ia tak sadar telah membiarkan Kinal lepas dari perlindungannya.

" _bodoh !"_ rutuk Hamzah dalam hati sembari memacu sepeda motor yang berjalan dengan kecepatan melebihi batas.

 _BERSAMBUNG..._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Protector**

 **PART 4.  
** Hamzah tiba di depan sekolah Kinal. Pandangannya cemas menatap gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup itu. Di sana nampak sudah sepi, jam pulang sekolah Kinal telah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Kemudian tatapannya terpaku pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat gerbang sekolah, tempat di mana Kinal biasa menunggunya. Hamzah langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"kamu temannya Kinal, kan ?" tanya Hamzah tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut panjang itu pun nampaknya terkejut. Ia melebarkan matanya menatap Hamzah.

"i-iya. kamu siapa ?"

"di mana Kinal ?" Hamzah yang dalam keadaan cemas itu tak mempedulikan pertanyaan gadis tersebut. Ia langsung kembali bertanya.

"K-Kinal tadi sudah di jemput sama seseorang." Katanya. Hamzah tercengang.

"kamu tahu kemana mereka pergi ?" namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Gusar, Hamzah khawatir. Matanya mulai memerah pertanda ia sedang tertekan.

"permisi, apa kamu melihat motor yang membawa Kinal ?" tiba-tiba, Dana muncul dan mulai bertanya pada gadis tersebut.

"motor bebek model terbaru, kalau plat nomornya-"

"kamu ingat plat nomornya ?" potong Hamzah.

"kebetulan aku tadi sempet lihat."

"kamu ingat ?" kali ini Dana bertanya.

"kalau gak salah... B 148 SH." Jawab gadis tersebut.

"baik, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Ayo Zah." Dana pun berbalik dan mengisyaratkan pada Hamzah untuk mengikutinya.

"h-hey tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama Kinal ?" tanya gadis itu khawatir. Dana tersenyum hangat padanya sebelum menjawab.

"kamu tenang saja. Teman kamu gak apa-apa." Setelah itu, Dana dan Hamzah pun pergi berlalu dari tempat itu. Gadis yang mereka tanyai tadi itu sekarang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka yang kini mulai menjauh.

Di dalam ruangan pengap mencekam itu Kinal masih duduk terikat di kursi kayu kusam tersebut. Tangisannya yang mulai keluar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu kini mulai berhenti. Mungkin karena ketakutan akan kematian di depan matanya kini membuat Kinal diam, putus asa. Heri duduk di seberang ruangan di hadapan Kinal. Di atas sebuah kursi yang ia siapkan. Senyumnya tak berhenti sejak tadi. Heri menikmatinya, saat keputus asaan akan kematian yang hampir pasti itu ia ciptakan di sekeliling Kinal yang kini hanya menunduk ke bawah. Menatap kosong entah pada apa.

"kamu tahu Kinal ? sebenarnya apa tujuan dari seorang manusia saat ia diciptakan oleh Tuhan ?" Heri bertanya. Kinal tentu saja tak akan mampu menjawab lalu beradu argumen dengannya saat ini. Meskipun ia mendengar dengan jelas setiap katanya.

"jujur saja, aku tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku mencoba mencari jawabannya. Saat aku melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu aku bukannya tidak mempunyai tujuan." Heri mulai menatap Kinal dengan antusias. Seakan Kinal saat ini tengah mendengarkan setiap inci kata-katanya.

"lalu aku mulai menyadarinya, aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Satu-satunya tujuan seorang manusia di ciptakan adalah untuk merasakan kematian. Kau pasti masih bingung kan ? biar aku jelaskan." Heri berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kinal, seakan ia akan mulai menjelaskan sesuatu yang amat penting.

"lihatlah orang-orang yang aku bunuh. Mereka semua masih muda, dan aku melihat sebagian di antara mereka bahkan belum meraih apapun dalam hidupnya. Dengan begitu semuanya jelas. Kematian adalah satu-satunya tujuan mereka hidup. Aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi belum, sedikit lagi." Heri menarik rambut Kinal ke belakang hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"aku tanya padamu. Apa tujuanmu untuk hidup ? apakah Cuma untuk mati sama seperti mereka ?"

"manusia... diciptakan untuk... mengejar mimpi mereka." Kinal menjawab sambil terbata, kepalanya panas karena rambutnya ditarik Heri. "Kamu... Cuma seseorang yang menggagalkan mimpi mereka. Kamu tidak pantas hidup !"

Setelah itu, Heri menghempaskan kepala Kinal. Ia menatapnya yang kini tertunduk selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kinal di ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi sebuah bohlam yang menggantung itu.

"apa kamu yakin tempatnya di sini, Dan ?" tanya Hamzah sembari memperhatikan sebuah rumah sederhana yang terpencil itu.

"yakin." Dana mengangguk. "tidak ada rumah lain di sini. Dan itu.." Dana menunjuk sebuah sepeda motor berplat nomor B 148 SH yang terpakir di depan rumah tersebut.

"itu motor yang menjemput Kinal." Kata Hamzah. Dana mengangguk.

"sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang. Aku khawatir pada Kinal." Hamzah dan Dana turun dari motornya. Mereka menuju rumah tersebut dengan langkah cepat. Hamzah tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya, walau ia sudah memasang tampang setenang mungkin. Bayangan-bayangan buruk yang mungkin dialami Kinal membuatnya frustasi.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, Zah." Dana berusaha menopang rekannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini agar Hamzah tetap fokus.

"semoga saja."

Mereka berdua kini sampai didepan pintu rumah itu. Dana melihat kedalam melewati kaca jendela. Kosong.

Dana mengangguk. Hamzah dan Dana mengeluarkan pistolnya, ia pun langsung menendang daun pintunya. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah itu dengan sikap waspada. Tak mereka pikirkan tentang surat perintah yang seharusnya mereka minta dahulu, Hamzah mempertaruhkan reputasinya, Dana sebagai sahabat yang baik membantu rekannya.

Kini mereka menyisir setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Hamzah menemukan sebuah pintu kayu kusam di samping tangga.

"di sini, Dan."

Dana menghampiri Hamzah. Hamzah memutar kenopnya. Ketika pintu itu terbuka mereka mendapati tangga menurun yang gelap, hanya cahaya ketika pintu terbuka yang meneranginya. Hamzah menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu, mengacungkan pistolnya. Beberapa menit menyusuri tangga yang gelap mereka mendapati sebuah pintu lagi, pintu besi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, ada sedikit cahaya menyembul dari dalam. Hamzah memasukinya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"selamat datang, pak polisi." Sebuah suara menyeruak di tengah ketemaraman itu. Hamzah seketika menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar. Di tengah ruangan itu Kinal tertunduk lesu terikat di sebuah kursi besi seperti tak ada nyawanya. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria yang memegang sebuah golok berkarat. Tersenyum ke arah Hamzah dan Dana.

"apa yang kamu lakukan padanya !?" bentak Hamzah. "lepaskan dia !"

"apa maksud anda ?" Heri mengusap kepala Kinal. "dia sudah merasa nyaman di sini. Buktinya dia sekarang sedang tertidur."

"Kinal !" panggil Hamzah. Mendengar suara itu, entah apa yang ia rasakan. Kinal membuka matanya lalu menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat Hamzah di depannya, namun pikirannya sudah terlanjur terganggu.

Melihat tatapan nanar itu Hamzah semakin geram. "Brengsek ! apa yang kamu lakukan padanya !?"

"kita Cuma sedikit bermain, pak polisi." Heri menggerakkan goloknya mendekat ke leher Kinal.

"jatuhkan senjata kamu. Atau dengan terpaksa saya harus menembak kamu." Kali ini Dana berkata memperingatkan pria gila itu. Ujung goloknya mulai menggores kulit leher Kinal.

Heri mendengus. "jika anda menembak saya maka anda juga harus merelakan dia mati terpanggang." Heri menunjukkan sebuah kabel yang ujungnya telah terkelupas di tangannya yang masih bebas. Dana melihat ke daerah di bawah kursi tempat Kinal terikat. Ada genangan air.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan, Dan ?" tanya Hamzah dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia kalut, kalau saja ia menembak mati pria itu kabel di tangannya akan terlepas dan mengenai genangan air di bawah kursi Kinal. Kinal akan mati terpanggang.

"jangan bertindak gegabah dulu. Kinal bisa saja terbunuh." Ucap Dana setenang mungkin.

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu mau ?" tanya Dana pada Heri.

"hahaha..." Heri tertawa, menambah kegilaan dalam ruangan itu. "aku tidak mau apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup dapat jawaban. Mungkin sekarang aku hanya akan membunuhnya. Lalu kalian bisa membunuhku."

Heri bersiap menebaskan goloknya.

"tunggu sebentar !" Dana mencegahnya.

"ada apa ?"

"jawaban apa maksud kamu ? apa kamu yakin sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang benar ?" tanya Dana. Heri mengernyit. Hamzah menoleh ke arahnya, ia mengerti yang di lakukan Dana ini. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu seperti yang di lakukannya sebelumnya. Sementara Dana mengulur waktu, ia akan coba mencari cara menyelamatkan Kinal.

"ya. Saya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"apa pertanyaanmu ? kamu tentunya tidak mau mati tanpa mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya, kan ?" pancing Dana. Ia sepertinya berhasil.

"saya punya pertanyaan. Untuk apa manusia diciptakan di dunia ini ? cepat berikan jawaban kamu !"

Dana memutar otaknya selama beberapa saat.

"jawab !"

"oke. Euhm, manusia diciptakan untuk menjadi penghuni dunia ini. Karena Tuhan tidak akan menciptakan dunia tanpa penghuni, kan ?"

" _astaga, jawaban macam apa itu ?"_ rutuk Dana dalam hatinya.

"maaf," Heri menggeleng. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. "jawabanmu tidak memuaskan. Aku hanya membuang waktu."

'SET !' Hamzah tiba-tiba melemparkan pistolnya.

'DAK !' pistol itu mengenai kepala Heri cukup keras. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"arghh !" erangnya. Saat itu Heri telah lengah. Dana dengan cepat menerjang tubuh Heri yang tak menyadari gerakannya karena kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Golok besarnya terlempar, begitupun kabel yang terkelupas itu. Hamzah menghampiri Kinal yang masih tertunduk, buru-buru melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kinal, kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hamzah cemas. Ia langsung memeluk Kinal yang matanya terbuka, tapi belum sadar itu.

Sementara di lain sisi Dana kini menindih tubuh Heri berusaha menahannya agar tak melawan. Dana berusaha mengeluarkan borgolnya. Rupanya lemparan Hamzah cukup keras sampai membuat pria ini lemas, Dana tak perlu bersusah payah. Kemudian Dana membalikkan tubuh Heri dan memasang borgol di kedua tangannya. Heri kini tak berkutik.

"kamu ditangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan." Kata Dana. Namun, tiba-tiba Hamzah menyingkirkan tubuh Dana. Ia kemudian langsung menghajar Heri yang sudah terborgol.

"dasar sialan !" umpatnya sembari menghujam wajah Heri dengan tinjunya. Dana yang melihat rekannya yang kalap itu menarik Hamzah menjauh sebelum Heri mati.

"hei, Zah. Tenangkan diri kamu !"

"dia tidak pantas hidup, Dan ! biarkan aku menghabisinya !"

"hei, kalau kamu membunuhnya kamu tidak akan ada bedanya dengan dia !" Hamzah mulai terlihat tenang. "tenanglah. Dia akan di adili dengan setimpal. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"maaf." Kata Hamzah.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, sekarang kamu bawa Kinal ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menanganinya."

"baik, aku serahkan dia sama kamu." Hamzah segera menghampiri Kinal lalu menggendongnya keluar. Ia segera membawa Kinal ke rumah sakit.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian...**_

Kinal terbaring di rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih sayu, tubuhnya masih lesu tapi Kinal sudah siuman. Di sampingnya, Ve tidur dengan kepala yang dijatuhkan pada ranjang Kinal. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kinal seakan Kinal akan lari saat ia tidur. Kinal memandang sahabatnya, tersenyum lemah. Kemudian Kinal mengguncang tangannya yang digenggam Ve pelan.

"Ve, bangun. Sudah pagi."

"hm ?" Ve telah bangun. Matanya masih terpejam tapi kepalanya sudah terangkat. Kinal ingin tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu tapi ia masih terlalu lemah. Ve mngusap-usap matanya.

"kamu sudah bangun, Nal ?"

Kinal hanya mengangguk.

"kamu mau bolos lagi ? sudah empat hari kamu bolos, lho." Kata Kinal.

"aku masih khawatir tahu sama kamu."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Hamzah bediri di ambang pintu.

"eh, maaf. Aku kira kalian belum bangun. Jadi aku tidak ketuk pintu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"gak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Kinal. Hamzah pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menunjukkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibawanya.

"aku bawa buah."

"teimakasih." Ucap Kinal. "Ve, sudah ada Hamzah di sini. Kamu bisa pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok."

"tapi..."

"aku akan baik-baik saja." Kinal meyakinkankan Ve. Ia pun luluh dan akhirnya berpamintan pada Kinal juga Hamzah. Hamzah kini mengambil tempat duduk Ve barusan di samping Kinal.

"bagaimana keadaan kamu ?" tanya Hamzah.

"masih lemas." Jawab Kinal. "terimakasih ya. Kalau bukan karena kamu... aku pasti sudah mati."

"hei, jangan bicara seperti itu." Hamzah telihat begitu cemas. Kinal menyadarinya, ia merasa bersalah.

"maaf."

Kemudian hening melingkupi mereka. Tiba-tiba Hamzah menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan Kinal. Ia menggenggam tangan Kinal. Kinal terkejut, tapi ia tak melawan.

"k-kamu..."

"kamu tahu, Nal. Semenjak pertama kali aku kenal kamu entah kenapa aku merasa harus melindungi kamu lebih dari orang-orang yang pernah aku lindungi sebelumnya." Ucap Hamzah sambil menatap mata Kinal dalam-dalam.

"aku ingin terus melindungi kamu, Nal. Ijinkan aku terus ada di samping kamu buat selalu melindungi kamu." Hamzah mengangkat tangan Kinal yang ia genggam. Perlahan, lalu menciumnya penuh kasih. Sementara itu, Kinal tak mengucapkan apapun sedari tadi. Perlahan air matanya mengalir dan jatuh. Tapi itu, air mata bahagianya. Kinal mengangguk sambil menatap Hamzah dengan senyum dan tangis bahagianya.

 _Tak akan bisa selamanya kita menjaga seseorang yang kita sayangi sepenuhnya. Akan ada saat di mana ia mungkin tersakiti. Namun, itu semua tak masalah. Penderitaan yang terjadi itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tetapi sebuah momen di mana hasilnya akan saling menguatkan, dan untuk menopang masing-masing hati. Karena kita bukanlah manusia sempurna._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
